


Love Note

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: In class, Richie accidentally passes a note meant for Stanley, containing his feelings for Eddie, to Eddie himself.





	Love Note

Bill, Stanley, Richie and Eddie were all passing notes to each other in math class. 

Stanley passed a note to Richie reading:

_That's not what a Bar Mitzvah is, Eddie is wrong.  
Anyway, just tell him already. Tell him that you love him._

Richie quickly wrote Stanley back, as he was finishing the notes he had for Eddie and Bill. He passed them all out simultaneously.

Stanley raised a brow when he opened the note Richie passed to him, he then tapped Richie on the shoulder.  
"Hey, this note is for Eddie, right? It says something about 'your mom'." He whispered, presenting the note.

"Yeah, that was Eddie's. Fuck." Richie mumbled under his breath. _"That means, either Bill or Eddie have Stanley's note." _ Maybe he could play it off if Bill read it, but he cringed when he thought about Eddie getting a hold of the note he wrote for Stanley's eyes only. He basically wrote a confession, how he loved Eddie but didn't want to ruin their friendship. Looking up from his desk, he noticed their teacher was walking around the classroom, coming nearer to their location. The boys quickly shoved the notes under their classwork, pretending to have been working hard the whole time.

Once she passed them by, Richie leaned over to whisper to Bill, sitting beside him. "Bill, the note I gave you--- was it yours? Not someone elses?"

Bill lifted his book and opened the note. He quietly spoke, "The one discussing our suh-suh-summer plans, right?"

"Yeah, that one was yours." Richie sighed. He glanced over at Eddie who was doing his math work. Unsure if he opened the note or not. He felt like his stomach was in knots. Richie looked at the clock to see how much more time was left before the bell. _"Five minutes. Eddie could read it by then, if he hasn't already!"_ He panicked.

Richie's eyes didn't leave Eddie the entire time. Eddie started to feel Richie's stare across from him. When Eddie locked eyes with him, Richie didn't know what to do.  
Putting down his pencil, Eddie mouthed, "What?"

Richie was getting nervous. He responded in a hushed tone, "The note."

Eddie mouthed an, "Oh!" as he sifted through his papers to find the note. "Here it is."

Richie started fidgeting a little. "Pass it back, don't open it!" He blurted out, a little louder than he intended.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when he saw their teacher approaching Richie.  
Richie felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Tozier, perhaps you and Mr. Kasprak would like to finish this conversation in detention."

The bell finally sounded.

Richie groaned. "Fuck!"

"Fuck you, Richie! I can't believe we have detention now." Eddie complained, putting his head on his desk. "Why'd you have to be so loud that the teacher came over?"

Bill looked sympathetic as he slung his book bag strap over his shoulder. "S-S-Sorry you guys got detention."

"You want us to wait for you?" Stanley offered. He was finishing writing something, before packing up.

Richie shook his head. "You guys go ahead to the Capitol Theater, we'll meet you there in an hour."

Stanley nodded, passing one last note to Richie before leaving with Bill. "See you later then."

Richie wondered why Stanley was still passing notes when class ended, but he went ahead and read it anyway.

_ Maybe being alone with Eddie in an empty classroom is a good thing.   
Man up, Tozier. You never know unless you try. _

Richie swallowed when Eddie took a seat beside him in detention. The teacher was not yet present.  
"Eds, about the note... Did you read it?"

"Yeah." Eddie bit his bottom lip. "I was gonna give it to you after class, I wrote you back." Eddie handed him the note he folded neatly.

"O-Oh." Richie responded. He was sure his heart was beating out of his chest. _"This is a reply to that note..." _  
Unfolding the note, both of his hands were shaking.

The note read:

_ "You won't ruin our friendship, I love you too, idiot."_

When Richie glanced back at Eddie, he had his hands covering his face, shyly.

"You're not fucking with me are you?" Richie pulled Eddie's hands away from his face to hold them. His voice was quivering. "Do you really mean that?"

Eddie looked embarrassed himself. He just stared back, fixating on Richie's facial features, his eyes moved down to the freckles decorating his friend's pale face. They were always something he adored. They are prettier than his own in his opinion, though he's always thought that Richie in general is pretty. Glasses and all. He knew he was blushing, his cheeks kept getting hotter. Finally he uttered, "Of course I do, dipshit!"

As soon as Eddie finished speaking, Richie hastily kissed him on the cheek. The smaller boy gasped at the surprise, then smiled back sweetly. "Richie--"

The two boys jumped when they heard the classroom door creak open, and the teacher enter shouting, "Alright, start doing your homework or something. I don't want to hear a peep out of the two of you!"

Once the teacher had her back turned, Eddie started writing something, and quickly passed the note to Richie.

Richie took the note, and quietly opened it. After reading it, he blushed a bright red.  
The note read:

_ We can kiss more when we get out of here. _


End file.
